Underwater Problems
by KKsaiyancat
Summary: Lukas and Berwald find themselves in an odd problem and suddenly turn into Mermen and run-er, swim-straight into a calm maid named Lili. Next they know, their stuck as Merfolk working in a castle despite having never met the King, Queen nor their sons! What could possibly happen to them next?


KK: Yes, I should be working on 'Rethink, then Answer', but I went swimming for the first time this year and got this idea. Sorry.

* * *

Lukas sighed as his Danish half-brother 'belly-flopped' into the pool, causing many complaints from several from parents nearby. Shaking his head, he put his goggles on and stepped into the water, causing a much smaller splash. Upon coming back to the surface he swam to the side of the pool. "Berwald," Lukas starts, "Are you coming in?" Lukas' Swedish cousin, Berwald, had been visiting Lukas and his elder yet more childish step-brother, Matthias, for the summer. The three were currently waiting at the local pool for Berwald's little brother-Erland-to arrive so they could move from the small, local pool to Erland's and Berwald's hotel pool.

Berwald looked up from his book to his cousin. "Nej," he replied, "Er'll be h're so'n." Lukas sighs and gets out of the water and grabs a towel. He rolls his eyes at a few girls from the other side of the pool staring at him and Matthias all while giggling like schoolgirls. "Matthias, get out of the water," Lukas tells the elder Danish teen. Matthias pouts, "I don't see why I can't just wait in here! Plus it's going to be cold out of the water!" Lukas stares at him for a few seconds before sitting down next to Berwald.

"Is that book really that interesting?" Lukas murmurs. Berwald nods and holds up the book so Lukas could see the cover and title. The Norwegian holds back a scowl. 'Why is Berwald still so interested in those things?' The blond thinks. "Mermaids..." He trails off, "Still? Berwald, it's been three years and you were drowning. Mermaids aren't real," Lukas tells him.

The Norwegian teen had the gift of seeing...Fae, trolls, magical creatures that had hidden themselves from the majority of human kind. Several years back when Berwald was visiting, he began drowning while in the ocean. Nobody was really sure what caused it, but everyone knew Berwald was somehow able to make it to shore. The silent Swedish teen claimed a boy with a fish tail had helped him, but no one had seen this boy. Lukas eventually began asking his non-human friends if mermaids were indeed real, but they all replied the same; No.

At first he believed they were all lying to him, and the blue-eyed blond still had an inkling they were never telling the truth. Though there was nothing he could really do if they weren't truthful; Just go along with whatever happened.

Bringing himself back to reality and out of his thoughts, Lukas noticed Erland had arrived and that Matthias was refusing to get out of the pool. Lukas rolls his eyes and walks over to the side of the pool and promptly threw a beach ball at his face. Matthias whined at the action and grabbed the ball before finally exiting the pool. He shivered, "I told ya it would be cold-!" He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body. Erland yawned, "Could we hurry up? I'm wasting drawing time." Berwald hit his brother's head out of annoyance, "Wait fer Matthias."

Said Danish teen scratched the back of his head and laughed at himself, "Let's just get goin'," he replied and ran off before anybody said anything. Berwald closed his book and got up, following his cousin and brother. Lukas stared back at the water before walking after them.

* * *

Twenty-eight minutes earlier in a different place...

* * *

Timo laughed at his younger step-brothers actions, wondering how it was possible to get stuck in a coral reef with dolphins on all sides of you. Emil's face was red as he was trying to sputter out what had happened-something about sharks and a Swordfish? Emil gritted his teeth, "Shut up, Timo-!" He replied, ears now turning red. Timo patted the younger's back, "Don't worry Emil," the blond starts, "Tomorrow is your birthday and then you'll be able to go out of Father's turf."

Timo was a young merman as well as the heir to his kingdom's throne. He was exactly 20 years old and the Violet-eyed man was equally social and cheerful; The blond always had something nice to say and he was always trying to help and make others happier. On the other hand, his young half-brother was usually calm but passionate inside. He was currently too young to go outside his and Timo's father's turf A.K.A their part of the ocean. On the 15th birthday of most Merfolk, they were allowed to journey out into deeper water as long as an elder mer-creature was there. Emil was special though; due to his father being King-his kingdom was well known for their silver-blond hair-he was not allowed to go until he was 17.

The younger Merman pouted and swam away, his multicolored tail causing several bubbles to block Timo's view. Timo playfully rolled his eyes and swam the opposite direction towards the shoreline. The nice beach near the edge of his father's territory had very many humans, but there were many rocks to hide in and sunbathe. He sighed to himself and lifted his tail onto a rock and basked in the warm sunlight. "About three year ago," he murmured to himself, "Yeah, it happened when Emil was nearly Fourteen." Timo slightly blushed but shook his head. "Don't interact with the humans," he muttered and looked over to the beach. A young boy was just leaving; his hair was orange-red and Timo could make out the silvery-grey of those weird eye-things humans had.

"Erland," he heard another voice call out. It was another boy with Auburn hair and a strange curl of hair coming from his head. 'Erland' sighed, "What now?" He asks. "We have to go now~. Your brother and cousins must be waiting for us!" The auburn replied. Sometimes Timo wished he was able to walk on land with those legs humans had; he would wish he was able to meet humans and go new places with them. This was most definitely one of those times where all he wanted...Was to be human.

The violet-eyed man sighed in need and pushed himself back into the water as the two boys left.

* * *

KK: There we go, chapter 1~ Like in Rethink, then Answer I'll be putting information on the characters every four chapters~. Here we go!

Matthias Thomasson; Denmark; A playful 23 year old that acts more like he's five than an adult. He finds Berwald's Mermaid-tales very interesting but he doesn't believe them at all.

Lukas Thomasson; Norway; He is able to see magical creatures hidden from mankind but has a firm belief Merfolk do not exist. His elder step-brother, Matthias and his third cousins, Berwald and Erland all say he's odd but fun.

Berwald Oxensternia: Sweden; He was rescued by something several years ago but nobody believes him-due to this, he's constantly researching Mermaids. He's usually very quiet and shy.

Erland Oxensternia: Ladonia; Berwald's little brother is a somewhat bratty teen with a love for drawing and the arts. He's also constantly fighting with his brother.

Timo ?; Finland; An idealistic man who has a love for warm temperatures and talking with others. He once rescued a human but never got to see his face; sometimes he thinks it was all a dream. He is desperate to meet others outside of the ocean.

Emil ?; Iceland; As Timo describes him "calm but passionate inside". He longs to go outside of his father's kingdom and meet other merfolk and perhaps even humans.

Auburn haired boy; Seborga; He's a good friend of Erland and loves the arts.


End file.
